Without him
by Onmyuji
Summary: Sus amigos habían encontrado lo que querían, habían comenzado a vivir sus sueños. ¿Y ella? Su sueño no estaba en la fama y la gloria que el campeonato de la liga de Teselia podía proporcionarle. No cuando lo necesitaba a él. Regalito para M.J. Hayden.


**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ pertenece intelectualmente a _Nintendo_.

_Regalito navideño para Hayden. Ella ya lo leyó y demás, pero es hasta ahora que tengo el atrevimiento (descaro) de publicarlo. Ya sabes, nena, que te quiero mucho y que lo escribí con cariño para ti :D Gracias por ser una gran amiga, me sorprende muchísimo lo bien que nos llevamos en tan poco y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre y para todo :D ¡Disfrútalo! (de nuevo :D xD)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Without him<strong>

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

><p>Cada vez le era más difícil aguantar los prolongados viajes por Tesselia. Se sentó junto a uno de los puentes en la ruta 14 y remojó torpemente sus pies mientras Serperior daba vueltas entre el follaje, entretenido con un Buizel. Se esforzaba por concentrarse en algún pokémon para pescar cuando el hilo de la caña vibró y ella lo pasó por alto.<p>

Aún recordaba la última vez que había pescado con buenos ánimos, en bahía Arenisca. Luego de una extenuante batalla contra Cynthia, se había dado el lujo de tomar un descanso. Recordó que había atrapado un banco de Remoraids y que había reído mucho. Incluso Bel y Cheren se le habían unido por coincidencias del destino durante la tarde mientras reían hasta el anochecer y cada quien tomaba su propio rumbo por sus respectivos objetivos.

Touko sonrió mientras recordaba aquella ocasión, ya muy lejana en el tiempo para su cabeza que incluso le costaba recordar detalles. Quizás lo que más le era sencillo recordar era el vacío que creía en su pecho mientras luchaba por lucir perfectamente normal.

Pero nada era normal en ella desde que se lanzó contra la Liga Pokémon de Tesselia una primera ocasión.

Toda su aventura le parecía un sueño lejano e inverosímil, muy lejano a la realidad bajo la que vivía ahora: abandonando totalmente aquellos días de ajetreo para pasar días tranquilos. El equipo Plasma se había desintegrado y con ayuda de _Handsome_, los Siete Sabios de aquella célula criminal habían sido arrestados y reducidos.

Todos excepto uno.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó Touko mientras echaba un par de mechones castaños por detrás de su cabello y quitaba su gorra para limpiar bien el sudor de su frente. Ya no encontraba forma de concentrarse ahora que los pensamientos navegaban vertiginosos por su mente. Serperior y Buizel detuvieron sus juegos para poner atención a la entrenadora, mientras se levantaba frustrada del puente y guardaba la caña en su pequeño equipaje. Había una extraña y ya bastante común neblina en la ruta, pero aún podía escuchar el revoloteo insistente e imperioso de Reshiram siguiéndola desde una altura prudencial y sin irse muy lejos.

Aunque si Reshiram se fuera y tardara días o semanas enteros sin volver, ella no se inmutaría. Él siempre regresaría.

_Él volvería a diferencia de otra persona_.

Volvió su cabeza hacia Serperior y con una sencilla mirada, explicó que era momento de volver. Buizel corrió a algún escondrijo entre la hierba alta y su fiel compañero regresó a su lado, siguiendo el pequeño camino que ella siguió.

En esos tres meses, después de los eventos ocurridos con el equipo Plasma y la búsqueda de _Handsome_ por los líderes cuasi-religiosos de dicho grupo, que Touko había rehuido de sus pensamientos, consciente de que eran ideas que traían dolor y nostalgia. Pero por alguna extraña razón, su cabeza y su corazón le hicieron saber que ya no podía hacerlo más, que el día había llegado.

Reshiram pronto bajó y se plantó frente a ella, sin hacer mucho ruido. La llama en su cola brillaba y desprendía un calor potente y agotador para la época del año que era y Touko caminó hasta él, para tocarlo. Apenas tocó una pequeña parte de su cuerpo blanco y notó que era cálido, muy cálido.

Se preguntaba si Reshiram podría transmitirle sus emociones y pensamientos a su otra mitad.

A veces pensaba que sí. Y otras sólo sabía que Reshiram entendía aquella angustia que tanto negaba, porque sentía lo mismo que ella.

Porque quería verlo.

Pero luego pensaba que si pudiera saber lo que sentía, si pudiera verlo, entraría en pánico y lo golpearía. O tal vez lo retaría a un combate pokémon para sacar todo aquello que pugnaba por salir de su corazón. Quizás entonces se daría el lujo de llorar.

Porque luego de que aquella persona se había marchado, Touko se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado enormemente al pensar que había cumplido su sueño.

Touko evitó aquella línea de su pensamiento mientras sacaba una pokébola de su bolsillo para regresar a Reshiram a ella y luego usaba el vuelo de su Unfezant para volver a casa.

Todos parecían felices.

Todos, excepto ella.

Su querida amiga Bel había llegado a la resolución de que su meta no era viajar en concursos y ligas, sino que se había enamorado de la pasión con que la profesora Encina amaba y estudiaba a los pokémon. Así que abandonó sus planes iniciales para pasar a ser, formalmente, la asistente de su mentora pokémon.

Pensó también en Cheren y los sagaces comentarios de Bel diciendo que desde que tomó la decisión de acreditarse como líder de gimnasio, se había puesto más guapo. Desde luego que no la contradecía, pero sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar con su vida como para que el comentario fuera tan apremiante para ella.

_Luego pensó en él._

Y así fue como llegó a ella, como si Thundurus le hubiera golpeado duramente; mientras caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Porcelana con un rebosante porcehelado que incluso se le había tirado.

Así fue como N, el nombre que incluso en sus pensamientos Touko se rehusó a nombrar, tocó su corazón.

Sus amigos habían encontrado lo que querían, habían comenzado a vivir sus sueños. ¿Y ella? Incluso se dejó derrotar por Iris, quien indiscutiblemente le arrebató el título de campeona de la liga de Tesselia un mes después de obtenerlo, consciente de que no se había esmerado en defenderlo. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que su sueño no estaba en la fama y la gloria que semejante título podía proporcionarle, ni tampoco en ayudar a completar un Pokédex.

No.

"_Dijiste que tenías un sueño, y ahora... ¡se cumplirá! ¡Los sueños y la verdad tienen poder para cambiar el mundo! ¡Touko! ¡Tú podrás hacerlo!"_

No, no. Ella no podía cambiar el mundo.

"_Touko."_

No cuando lo necesitaba a él.

Se dejó caer cruzada de brazos sobre el escritorio de su habitación mientras cubría su rostro, tratando de recordar exactamente cómo era el rostro del chico de cabello verde. Tratando de evocar las facciones de su rostro, grabando a fuego en su corazón aquellas últimas palabras que le había dedicado.

_Porque Natural Harmonia era su sueño._

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Touko se levantó más temprano de lo usual. Preparada con su bolso cargó su equipo pokémon y bajó a la cocina, donde su madre diligentemente le preparaba el desayuno. Serperior estaba recostado en la sala frente al suave ruido que proporcionaba la televisión cuando su progenitora la vio, descubriendo ese brillo grabado a fuego en las pupilas de su adorada hija. Pero había algo más.<p>

El brillo en los ojos de una mujer enamorada.

Aún siendo tan perceptiva como se consideraba, no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras servía los pancakes en un platón—. ¿Saldrás de viaje? —Touko no respondió. Al menos no verbalmente. Se limitó a asentir suavemente con la cabeza, mientras un suave tinte rojizo cubría sus mejillas—. ¿Se quedan al menos a desayunar?

Touko nunca podría decirle que no a su madre.

* * *

><p>Su madre la abrazó ansiosa cuando salió finalmente de la casa. Ella cuestionó acerca de su regreso, pero Touko sólo atinó a morderse el labio sin saber cómo responder a sus cuestionamientos. No hubo más presiones al respecto, ambas intuían que la naturaleza de ese viaje implicaría un largo tiempo sin verse.<p>

Con la promesa de llamar diariamente, Touko dio la espalda a su madre antes de sacar la pokébola de Reshiram y liberarlo bajo una única orden: encontrar a su otra mitad. Serperior siguió sus pasos sin retrasarse en lo absoluto, mientras caminaban hasta las afueras del pequeño poblado, preparándose para recomenzar ese viaje que algunos meses atrás, los llevó hasta este punto.

Ese donde Touko abandonaba todo lo que había logrado para luchar por su sueño. Por N.

—Espera por mí, N. —dijo la castaña mientras ponía un pie sobre la ruta 1 con Serperior a su lado. Y resolvió que, cuando encontrara a N, le haría saber cuál era su verdadero sueño.

Él.

Reshiram volaba ya alto, como si fuera una suerte de guía en su camino. Tomó un respiro antes de tomar la determinación desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo y caminar hacia el destino, hacia el futuro, hacia sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PS. <strong>Bueno, este fue mi primer Ferriswheelshipping fic, oficialmente. Así que espero sus comentarios acerca de la personalidad de Touko y de la redacción y todo en general :D Espero pronto estar publicando más fanfics de esta pareja de Pokemon, porque es una de mis preferidas :D

Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
